Automated driving vehicles are considered as future of vehicles. This is reason that significant automaker companies are investing lot of money into the research and development of automated driving vehicles. There are five different levels of autonomous driving depending upon level of automation of vehicle (for example, from basic, advanced or fully automated). Many drivers/users utilize vehicles that operate in semi-autonomous manner (e.g., parking assist, lane assist, etc.).
However, conventional automated driving suffers from many disadvantages. First, conventional automated driving vehicles lack measurable safety and dependability (reliability, availability and maintainability). Further, any automated driving functions available for road vehicles around the world are only assist functions where driver needs to use his discretion and take the risk of whether to use them or not. While guidance navigation and control approach to automated control is used in other vehicles like airplanes or missiles, such approaches have not been utilized for road vehicles. Further, conventional automated driving vehicles suffer from congestion and lack managing road capacities for road transportation. This is because utilization of lanes is not optimized to relieve traffic congestion with required safety assurance.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for automated driving of vehicles which solves above disadvantages associated with the conventional methods.